Don't Encourage The Distraction
by shenanigans0803
Summary: As the existence of Earth depends on the Z fighters, Kaya may just be more of a distraction to Trunks than an ally.
1. Another Saiyan?

****Author's Note: First story on here, I've had this idea in my head for years and I recently got back into DBZ because of DBKai coming on TV soon (so excited not even kidding). I didn't think the show should have been cancelled in the first place. Regardless, I just started writing and this is what happened. Please give me some feedback, because it would really push me to publish the second chapter :]**

**I do not own anyone except for Kaya.****

I felt myself chewing on something. I didn't know what it was; grass, a bug, mud? My head was spinning around in a 360 degree circle repeatedly to where I couldn't stand straight, nevermind see straight. I didn't even feel it when he began to carry me. He is who I call my guardian now.

The whirling slowed down, but I still couldn't see. My eyes were open, but it was pitch black. I closed them, at the fear that I had gone blind. I wanted to just go back to sleep. Maybe this was all just a terrible nightmare, maybe this never happened. I hope this was all just one fucked up nightmare and I was sleepwalking.

But I felt myself moving, I felt the wind hit me. I heard the voices of a man and a woman screaming, "Are you okay little girl?"

"Is she breathing?!"

"Calm down Bulma, I think she's just out of it. She's breathing through her nose."

"How did this happen?"

"Like I'm supposed to know! Jeez, I just found her lying in the mud over there."

My mouth hung slightly open and from there I felt a finger push something down my throat. "Chew now," commanded the voice, and I did as I was told. I tried opening my eyes once more, and this time I saw in a greasy tone of grey the man and woman who were hovering over me. The man had a distinctive scar over his right eye, and another scar crossed over his left cheek. As I blinked a few more times, my vision became clear. The woman hovering over him had bright blue hair that I have never seen naturally on a woman.

"Do you know where you are?" asked the man, his eyes wandering over my burning body. I couldn't move my legs, I felt they were paralyzed, "What's your name?"

"I…I'm Kaya." That was all I could muster. My jaw felt out of place, I could taste blood from my teeth. I felt a running red drool running down my chin.

"She needs to get help," the man proclaimed as he laid me in his arms and stood up. I captured a glimpse of my surroundings; a wide ocean and light blue sky, the sun shimmering over the water, it seemed like we were on a small independent island. The only thing on this island was a small pink house, which this man ran into, the woman following close behind.

I must have died, I must be in heaven. How the hell did I survive such a thing? Maybe I was in heaven, but why did I feel my heart beating, why did I feel alive?

"Yamcha get her some ice for her head," the blue haired woman told the man. He gently dropped me on the couch and scurried off into the kitchen.

I wanted to speak, but my throat was blazing. I needed to know where I was, why I was here. Was I dead? I had never felt this kind of pain before; I knew I had some broken bones. My legs began to gain some feeling, so I thanked my lucky stars I wasn't paralyzed.

I must be alive then, I had feeling.

"Sweetie, where are you from?" The blue haired lady asked me. Her name was…Borma? Or no, Bulma? Fuck, I couldn't even remember her name, which was said about five minutes ago?

"Here," the blue haired lady handed me a napkin and a pen, "Just write them down if that's easier."

I placed the napkin on my leg and carefully wrote down 'West City, EctoProvince of Shinnen'. She looked at the words, her face fixed with complexity as the man came back with ice for my head, "Yamcha, where is this place?"

The man came behind me and read the words then turned to the blue haired girl, "Is that even on Earth?"

"E-Earth?" I muttered, my voice suddenly gaining strength. The pain was slowly, yet quickly, easing away, "Where am I exactly?"

"You're at the Kame House. Are you not from Earth..?"

I was from nowhere near Earth. I hailed from the planetShinnen. My father was the prince and ruled the tiny planet with a solid fist. I envied him; he was everything I ever wanted to be and everything I saw in a true man. My father spent the majority of his days training, sometimes just for the tournaments we had for all the strongest fighters on our planet; but sometimes, he needed to train to save us. He was our strongest fighter, the defender of our planet. For me, my days consisted of jumping around puddles with my friends and reading my schoolbooks. My mother was insistent that I had an education. Even though she loved my father, and everything he did to protect our small, independent planet, she didn't want me to follow in his path. I guess you can say I was taught at a very early age that fighting wasn't the answer. At the same time, I was also experiencing this contradiction; why was this bad when my father, her husband, was fighting all these villains, for the good of our people? I wanted to help, he wouldn't be around forever, so what would we do if something happened?

I listened to my mother up until this very day. My fears came true, something _did _happen. The same day I was found by my guardian. The day my home was annulated into pieces. The short version of this story: an ugly creature named Frieza invaded our planet and demanded take over, and my father refused. Frieza then singlehandedly murdered my father, and proceeded to blast the planet into pieces. I was crying in my mother's arms, huddled in our house by the window. In those final moments, the sky turned pink, and then orange, as our home exploded.

My eyes widened, and I suddenly jerked myself up despite of the pain in my spine. I frantically told the two nice people, "I need to go home, take me back to Shinnen I don't care how, just do it."

That was when I learned I was the only survivor of the blast. The only living Shinnenen left in the universe. Miraculously, I must have flown over and crash upon Earth in the midst of the explosion. These two couldn't give me a proper explanation of what happened, or how I survived such a disastrous blow and manage to crash upon Earth without dying upon impact. I then also learned that Freiza was a threat to this planet too.

"Look Yamcha, I'm going back to my house, take care of her for now?" The man, named Yamcha, nodded. The blue haired lady left, and I was left alone with this man as he fixed up some food for me.

I was only seven years old, yet my recollection of this memory is so strong. I had lost both my parents, my friends, my little sister, everyone I knew. They were all dead. There was no way any of them could have survived such a blast, how did I? Why was I spared? Why was I chosen to stick around?

I suddenly felt my heart pulsing, blood rushing from my veins and circulating my blood stream. Tears stung my eyelids, my veins were vibrating. I wanted to scream. That fucker destroyed everything I had; I had no point to live. Why couldn't I just die like the rest?!

Suddenly, I stood up. All on my own, I felt power raging through me, as if I was under someone else's control. In the corner of my eye, I saw Yamcha drop his dishes, his eyes widening when he saw me, "Oh my God."

I let out a pulsing scream, the table right beside the couch I was laying on flipped over, the TV screen shattering into pieces, photographs on the fireplace flew across the room, the windows shattered, I was a raging monster of my own kind.

I forgot to mention I was a Saiyan, didn't I?

From that day forward, I trained with the Z fighters. Yamcha took total custody of me, unofficially, of course. From there I met Goku, Tien, Krillin, and Master Roshi. They were my mentors, they helped me control my true powers. I slowly began to accept what was happening. There was a reason I was set upon Earth, my mother would have never let me harness my true powers back home. She cut off my tail when I was born, and said I would never have to deal with my power again. I had a gift, as Master Roshi put it, and it was something I needed to utilize.

Eleven years later, I may just have a chance to prove myself.


	2. The Mysterious Youth

_Eleven Years Later…_

_Earth was finally at piece, but Goku had yet arrived back from the destroyed planet Namek. Everyone was left wondering where their warrior had run off to, and how long he would be gone, because sooner or later, a new threat would arrive. Our nightmares came true, to our dismay, Frieza had returned with his father King Kold._

I couldn't let my feet make any noise. The leaves weren't helping this cause; since the ground was covered in them and every step on them make a cracking noise. I finally made it over to Gohan's window, it was wide open, Gohan was obviously studying. Chi Chi was so anal about his studying, it was ridiculous. I loved her to death, she was a nice lady, but the kid needed a break, he was only seven. It may look weird to you reader, why is a seventeen year old girl hanging out with a seven year old boy? Mind you, I'm no pedophile, we train together. It was so much better to train with someone I could talk to, not that I couldn't talk to Krillian or Tien, it was just easier for us.

I pitter pattered towards his window, slowly creeping my hands onto the windowsill, then letting my head rise up to see him sitting at his desk, working in his books. I made a small "pst" noise, but got no response. I spoke up, coughed slightly, and still no response. I didn't want to scare him, but it seemed like this was the only option. I was surprised he was actually concentrating on his schoolwork, it wasn't like he wanted to study, all he wanted to do was train and fight…

"GOHAN!" I screamed, poking my head fully into his room. His reaction was simple, yet hilarious: his eyes widened in fear, his head spun around in a circle until he found my glance. Whilst looking over me, he fell backwards in his seat, loudly banging his head on the floor.

He murmered a swear or two, biting his lip hoping that Chi Chi wouldn't run into the room to see what all the commotion was. I climbed the rest of my body over the window ledge, and landed my feet quietly on his floor, "Shut up, I wanna go fight outside, and I know you do too."

Gohan smiled and stood up, "I'm ready."

"No more homework for you?"

"Are you kidding me Kaya?"

I smirked and turned back around to exit his room. Gohan did the same, leaving the window open.

The wind blew strong, gusting in the direction I was planning on heading. It excited me. My long black hair fell in piles over my face, stinging my eyes. "Ready?" I looked over and down towards Gohan, who nodded in reply. With a kick to the ground I splashed off the dirt and into the sunny skies, as did Gohan. He followed behind my twisted trail as I spun around in a twister, taking in the air and the summer breeze the upper atmosphere had. It was so hot on the Earth's soil, humid, but the higher you flew, the clearer it was. Once it was clear we has arrived at my destination, I spun back down to a respectable level and waited for Gohan to do the same.

I rushed down and landed foot by foot onto the soil, only to turn backwards and see Gohan right at my heel already lifting his foot for a kick. I backed up a few feet, knowing his sly, clever tactics he provided during a mock fight. He loved to attack unexpected, and I knew he would come at me right as we landed. In retaliation I grabbed his foot midair and held it while he winced in shock. I chuckled as I spun his foot to the right so swiftly that he spun around in a circle. Once his face made it back into my sight I punched him square in the cheek, causing him to fall sideways.

Obviously, this unfazed us. We had been fighting each other for years, so it was nothing to punch my best friend and cause him a bruise or a little cut. I let him have an open chance to attack. He stood up quickly, rubbing his cheek, and punched the side of my chest. I pushed my foot into the ground and flew backwards a couple yards, watching him follow me quickly, he shot various energy blasts to try and hit me. I twisted my body to avoid them, but cut myself short of one, and fell to the ground. He hovered over my body, his foot down on my chest; a wide smirk covered his lips.

"Not so cocky looking now aren't you?"

I was amazed by Gohans strength, I always was. Being the son of Goku, it was in his genes. He would soon probably become a Super Saiyan child, with a little more training of course. He squished his foot farther into my chest, dirtying my tight white tank top with the dirt from the ground, "Okay Gohan, let me up."

He lent out his hands and helped me back up to my feet, "You're becoming very powerful, and your father will be amazed when he comes back."

A frown formed on Gohans face as I spoke of Goku, he looked down and kicked a stray rock on the ground, "Yeah…"

I bent down towards Gohan. As I did so, the ground darkened, as did the sky. Gohan and I gazed at each other, confused, until we looked up and saw a peculiar spaceship hovering past the sun and straight across our skies. It was lowering into a ditch only a half a mile from us. A large BOOM surmounted and shook the Earth. The power I felt inside the ship was insurmountable. I had never sensed power like it.

I looked back down at Gohan, whose eyes were wide and curious, looking over in the direction of the ditch. I nudged his shoulder and nodded my head, as he did the same. Both of us being curious, we flew over to check it out.

Rocks surrounded the ditch, the spaceship lying right in the middle. Gohan and I retreated behind one of the largest rocks, out of the sight of whoever was going to appear. We kept our breaths shallow, our kai suppressed, being found by this kind of power would only mean bad news. We couldn't fight this kind of power, not at our rates. Sure, I could transform into a Super Saiyan, Gohan was equally a strong, but that wouldn't be enough for this.

The door finally opened, a ramp slid out, and out came that disgusting creature. Gohan gasped, I had to shield his mouth with my hand, even though I could barely contain myself. We needed to get help, we needed Goku.

I crotched down lower, and moved my head towards Gohans ear, "We need to go back home and gather everybody. This is **bad**." He nodded and we crawled away to a safe distance for flying before we flew back home.

***

"_How the hell did Frieza come back?!_" Confusion was among us all. Gohan and I had gathered everyone and were flying them back to the ditch where we found Frieza. It wasn't like we could fight him or anything, but Vegeta insisted. Fucking asswipe.

The entire way there all I heard was Vegeta's bitching about Kakarot, bitching about Frieza, bitching about Bulma, bitching about his pink shirt, bitching about the sky, bitching about the humidity. Honestly, I wanted to stop and punch him to the ground. Too bad he wouldn't feel a thing if I did so.

As we neared the site, I felt a stronger kai, even stronger than previously. Had his power increased since Gohan and I left?! I started to shake; Gohan bit his lips and looked back towards the others. Tien, Yamcha (who held onto Bulma as we flew), Krillin, Piccalo; their eyes held bewilderment as they felt the amazing kai that emulated from ahead. I finally ducked down and spiraled lower to land on the ground, the ditch just a few yards away.

We all landed, I turned to the rest, "Friezas ship in right in this ditch, he got out but we escaped because we didn't want any trouble."

"Or you knew you were too weak to fight him," Vegeta spat, he crossed his arms and walked up towards the end of the large crater in the Earth, "And you let him get away? Pity."

"Well excuse me Vegeta, but we knew we weren't a match for him," I turned towards Gohan and back to him, "Plus, I think we need Goku here, I honestly think he's the _only one _who can beat him." I put great emphasis on particular words. Vegeta turn away from me in disgust.

Gohan flew up in the air once again and spun around. With a sudden gasp, he caught most of our attention, "I think he's over there! Somebody's fighting him too."

We all followed in Gohans path, and there he was. Frieza was standing on top of a rock, but there were others. Another fellow stood right next to Frieza. He looked like a clone of Frieza, except much larger; it was his father, King Kold. But that wasn't where all the kai was coming from. Up higher in the air was someone else; his arms crossed staring down at the two evils below him.

We all sat atop of a rock and watched the show that seemed to be taking place.

The person hovering above Frieza was undoubtfully more powerful than Frieza and the monster next to him. In fact, he was more powerful than any of us standing here. Who was this person? Why did we not know of him? Why is he fighting Frieza?

Or is he an ally of Frieza?

He landed on the ground, some words were exchanged. I wanted to ask Piccolo if he knew what was being said, seeing he had amazing hearing, being from Namek and all. But he seemed deeply concentrated, very sophisticated sitting with his legs criss crossed on the ground a few feet away from me. Suddenly, the person powered up. A blue aura surrounding him, his lavender-like hair flowing with the pulsing energy as it turned gold.

He was a Super Saiyan.

I looked back at Vegeta to examine his reaction, but he didn't mutter a sound, just watched as the mysterious person drew a sword from behind him and drew down towards the two figures.

A little bit of combat, and within five minutes, he sliced right thru Frieza. It took him five minutes to kill Frieza, and he didn't seem the least bit exhausted or tired afterwards. Our jaws dropped at the very sight. We had a powerful youth on our hands.

I watched attentively, this person didn't even seem to be fazed by the two. His cocky confidence made my heart beat twice as fast. King Kold angrily attacked him with a sword twice his size, but the mister caught it with his bare hand. He placed his hand on the Kings chest, and blasted a ray of light right through him. Blood splattered out of his mouth as he finished at the wall of a rock, like the one we were standing on. He suppressed his energy, his hair falling back into place, and smiled at his victory.

Silence overtook us, we were amazed by this boys energy. The silence may be caused more by fear than amazement, who knew what his cause for killing Frieza was. Suddenly Piccolo muttered in a nervous tone, "He knows we're here," breaking our silence, "prepare yourselves." Piccolo then stood up and flew down the rock onto the dry field below us.

Just as he said this, the guy turned around, gasps rose from around me as Piccolo walked closer to this man.

"W-What the fuck is he doing?" Yamcha stuttered, "He can't just walk up to him!"

I stood up, Gohan did the same and walked beside me, ready to fly down and meet this mysterious Saiyan. We wondered down slowly, as Piccolo walked even slower than we flew, over to this person. Once we landed on safe ground, we were finally able to see he was simply a teenage boy, probably around my age. Bright blue eyes, lavender colored hair with a haircut only someone with as wondrous features as he had could pull off. His arms were crossed, he stood leaning against a rock next to him, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the dead bodies of Frieza and his father only a few feet away.

Piccolo now was only a few feet away from this kid, his feet planted severely on the ground as he crossed his arms, waiting for an introduction. The kid fumbled around in his jacket, throwing a tiny pill like item on the ground. Piccolo shuttered, stepping away from the guy, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The boy raised one of his fine eyebrows and shook his head, "I don't mean harm." A few seconds later, the tony pill blew up into a mini refrigerator that barely came up to my knee. All our eyes widened, "I'm just waiting for Goku, he'll be here in about two hours."

Piccolo tightened his fists and trembled, "How do you know Goku, who are you, where are you from?"

Behind us, the rest of our friends flew down to confront this Saiyan. The kid shook his head, "My name is Trunks, but I can't tell you anything else."

"Hmph," Vegeta scoffed, "Are you related to him? You must be, there are only three Saiyans left and that is Goku, that little shrimp over there (I thanked him for that), and I. Now I for one have never seen you in my life, what about you Kaya?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes towards the ground.

Trunks awkwardly shrugged and reached into the fridge to grab a soda, "I have to talk to Goku. That's all I can say. I'll be here for the next two hours until then, so you can have a drink if you want to wait for him too."

Suddenly, from behind me, Bulma pushed her way in between Piccolo and walked up to the boy, "You are awfully young to be venturing out alone. And you look so tired."

Trunks sat back on his rock and shrugged, "Well, I am a little tired. Goku will be a few hours though, so I'll be able to rest while I wait."

"Nonsense!" Bulma threw her hands up enthusiastically, "Come to my house for a little while, if he's going to meet you right here it's not like he's going to go anywhere. Come and eat something, you look weak."

I watched Trunks lift himself off the rock he sat on, approaching Bulma, "Okay, how far away then?"

"Just a five minute flight," Bulma pointed south of where we currently stood and walked back over to her boyfriend, "Follow us."

I looked all around me, Vegeta and Piccalo, both a couple feet apart, shook their heads and walked away from us. Judging by that, I'm guessing they decided to stay and wait for Goku. I gazed down at Gohan, who stood right next to me. His eyes glittered slightly with excitement, the very idea of maybe seeing his father again today.

Part of me wanted to believe this kid, another part of me needed to know more about him. He held some sort of mystery within him. How did he know Goku was coming back to this very spot two hours from now? Why was he a Saiyan, if Vegeta had never seen him before in his life? Why had we never heard of him before? Who was this kid?

**Author's Note: This is quite lengthy but thank God it's over with. I didn't like writing this chapter, but it's needed to get the story rolling. I hope I made things clear. There will be alot more happening starting next chapter, I promise! Meanwhile, please R&R(read and review I'm guessing?) and tell me what you think! I don't consider this chapter my best work, but I was already a week late on when I was planning on posting this. Also, thanks to my first two reviewers: Artemis-moongoddess89 and TheWorldBelongsToME.**


End file.
